Zoey Proasheck
Zoey, also known as Zoey Proasheck, under the username Zoeya,' '''or '''Captain Zoey,' has appeared in video series and PvPs, such as Crown Conquest, Duncan's Tekkit series and Trine 2 playthrough with Rythian and Sjin. Later she created her own gaming channel and became a member of the Yogscast. Biography Zoey is currently in her 20s, and is a self-confessed bisexual, and proud of it. She currently resides in the United Kingdom, and is a vegetarian. She has opinions of herself that she is underweight and very tall, stating she's usually conscious of her height whenever she enters a room, since she is usually the tallest person there. She has social anxiety, and hasn't as yet shown a picture of herself in real life. In-Yogiverse Crown Conquest In Crown Conquest she was partnered up with Rythian and in Round 2 achieved a well-deserved first place. Tekkit Zoey appeared early on in Duncan's Tekkit series, showing him around her mushroom village and some of the basics of the forestry mod. She was also mentioned in a stinger, in which Duncan showed the Pong game she had designed with Computercraft. Her mushroom village was later burned to ash during Duncan's epic battle with Sjin, and then completely obliterated by Duncan's nuclear reactor meltdown. Zoey herself was killed in the cross-fire of arrows from their "Archangel's Smite" rings. In Rythian's Tekkit series, Minecraft - The Tekkit Adventure, and in Sjin and Duncan's final battle, Zoey has used the quotes which Honeydew continuously repeats. The quotes being "Some men just want to watch the world burn," and "They dug too deep." Her latest use of it in the Tekkit Adventure series was in Episode 4, where she made two signs, the one in top saying "You dug too deep" and the other one saying "I have awakened." It is unsure if she did in fact create the signs. She also took part in the Yogscast Awesomenauts game against Lewis, Simon, Martyn and allied with Sjin and Duncan. Zoey returns in the Tekkit series, accompanying Rythian in his quest for power and revenge on Sjin and Duncan for blowing up the server. Now an apprentice mage, she intends to use this power to regrow her mushroom village, and shares Rythian's feelings towards Sjin and Duncan for destroying her village in the first place. Zoey has a lot to learn in terms of magic, but already has managed to fulfill one of her greatest dreams using it: meeting a mooshroom (a pig that was changed into a mooshroom using magic). She now cares for three mooshrooms: Daisy, Steven (formerly Sally) and Nilesy Jr. When she's not around, she has Teep babysit them. Zoey also had plenty of magical accidents. When walking around she often leaves a trail of sand from using her Philosopher's stone on dirt. She also tends to change aggressive mobs into more dangerous mobs (using the same power used to create the mooshrooms) to the annoyance of Rythian. Recently, it has been revealed that Zoey has been experimenting in secret with technology, including a monitoring center known as B.A.R.R.Y, which displays information gained by her mushroom spies as to other player's locations, as well as threat levels and weakness assessment. She has also made a jet-pack, and has at least learned about Redpower, as she correctly identified a Thermopile. When Teep was kidnapped, Zoey used B.A.R.R.Y to find him, as well as find out who had kidnapped him. She had to Rythian the lab complex in order to do so, which caused Rythian to become angry as well as lose some of his trust for her. They then set off to rescue Teep, but afterwards, Zoey decided to leave Rythian because of his reaction to her labs, going into hiding among a group of 'rebel' brown mushrooms. Teep decided to join her, leaving Rythian alone once more. Zoey appears to be planning to rebuild her B.A.R.R.Y. system. She joined the brown mushroom rebels who want her to build a new super computer. She did not have the resources and did not have weapons to build the stuff she needed so she went to Duncan for help. Duncan made Teep a musket and gave Zoey his lazer. They left but later found that Duncan imprisoned Rythian. Zoey and Rythian recently had a chat over the Mushnet connection, in which Rythian wanted to confess his love to Zoey, but he was too late, the internet fell off, leaving Zoey thinking that Rythian wanted to say nothing important. After that she wanted to go to Blackrock Hold but was captured by Teep when asking Mushroom King Jeff if she could leave. After an interesting discussion with several other prisoners and a jam session involving two mushrooms, a villager and a sheep Teep suddenly decides to break her out of the prison with TNT. After returning to Blackrock, Zoey begins plans to defuse the nuke beneath it. Sending Rythian to get supplies, she begins preparations to defuse the nuke. After attempting to simply disrupt the signal and getting zapped by the disruptor, they decide that the only way to get rid of it is to actually deactivate the nukes. Zoey tells Rythian to take all their friends and leave, that she and Fishton will defuse the nuke. Rythian reluctantly agrees, and they gather all their friends into Pokéballs, so Rythian and Teep can take them away. After they leave, Zoey tries to defuse the bomb, but fails, resulting in the nuke exploding, destroying Blackrock and blowing Zoey sky high. Zoey says that she misses Rythian just before the nuke explodes. Scribblenauts Unlimited During her first Scribblenauts Unlimited video, Zoey said that the only reason that she has Scribblenauts is that she got gifted it from someone in the USA and she apologized to people from the UK for not being able to get it. Unless Zoey mentioned people from the UK out of the blue, this is evidence that Zoey comes from the UK. Also, in the New Year's Eve livestream, Rythian mentioned that Zoey was, "...the one actually living in the UK." Further proving that she is English. Also she is left handed. Zoey has just started a Morrowind Let's Play. Due to the fact she is using mods, it has been named Moddowind. Blackrock Chronicle (Rising) Zoey, after being blown up by the nuke, survived thanks mostly to Rythian's healing, but had to replace her arm and (by all appearances) her left eye with cybernetic implants. Rythian took her to the testificate med school Sick Bay to recover under the watchful eyes of the testificate doctors, nurses, and med students. After about a month, Rythian decides she's ready to leave, and takes her to the temporary Base Camp he and Teep had set up, where she sees that all her friends are safe, including Ringo, who is now irradiated and green, and has grown horns. She begins to settle in to their new home, saying that it really is a fresh start. Series Current *Morrowind (Solo) (on hiatus) *Scribble Sunday (Scribblenauts Unlimited) *Kerbal Space Program (on hiatus) *Blackrock Chronicle: Rising *Magical Diary *Fez *Cry of Fear Co-Op (With Nilesy, on his channel) Finished *Pokemon 3D *Nightmare House 2 *Riot Act *The Cave *Monster Loves You *Blackrock Chronicle: Adventure *Blackrock Chronicle: Rebirth *Donor Doodles *Euro Truck Simulator 2 Upcoming *Fallout: New Vegas Quotes *"It's okay, he's a creeper now." *''Rythian:'' "In-ter-dic-tion torch." Zoey: "Hehe, dick..." *"I have mushrooms!" *"Rythian, I need a wizard wand, now!" *"Rythian, I'm in space! I flew too high and now I'm in space! This is awesome! SPACE!" *"I had a mushroom village!" *"This fridge is completely science-free...which means it doesn't work!" *"Oh my gosh!" *"Oh my heavens!" *"Oh my good gravy!" *"Computer! What does the scouter say about his power level? ... It's 604." *''Zoey'': "No, YOUR-anium." Rythian: "... Brilliant." *"Has the server moved/exploded/left to decay by a crazy wizard on the edge of insanity?" *"I'm being tongued again" -Livestream 13/12/2012 *(In the mushroom prison) "FISH HARMONICA!!! I ACTUALLY HAVE A FISH HARMONICA IN MY CHEST!!" *"Malmö!" *I'm gonna embarrass him further and call him... Boob... Head. Yeah, that'll teach him! *You're the hero Johto deserves, even if it's not the one it needs right now. They'll fight you, 'cause you can take it, Teep. You're not a hero, you're a silent Tododile, a watchful protector, The Dark Pokemon. *"Awesome!" *So, I was down there for, like months, working... While you were out getting drunk. *"Hey good lookins, what's cookins?" *(sung) "Oh magical fez, fallin' through the sky, magical fez landin' on my guy! Oh magical fez, you're a magical fez! Oh magical fez, you're landing on Gomez, aaaand boop!" *I wear a fez now. Fezes are cool. *It is sort of glitching out though--Glitching out though--Glitching out--Glitching out--Glitch--Glitch--Gli--Gli--Gli--Gli--Gli--vweeoop. *"Aaaaaaah!" Trivia *Her surname is not actually Proasheck, which is a portmanteau of "Pro as heck" and came from her Twitter page. *Zoey is very creative and has a rich fantasy. She likes the creative sides of games, which is shown in her love of making Minecraft skins and Scribblenauts creations. *Zoey began making YouTube videos on Halloween 2012, beginning with a Let's Play of the horror mod for Half-Life 2, Nightmare House. *She is working to come over her social anxiety and is hoping to be able to put out a picture of herself in 2013. *According to her Tumblr she is in her twenties. *During her first Scribblenauts Unlimited video, Zoey said that the only reason that she has Scribblenauts is that she got gifted it from someone in the USA and she apologized to people from the UK for not being able to get it. Unless Zoey mentioned people from the UK out of the blue, this is evidence that Zoey comes from the UK. *Zoey's star sign is a Leo, as revealed in her first Morrowind video. *Zoey is a fan of Adventure Time, it's hinted in many of her videos. *On her Tumblr, she says her full name in real life is Zoey Proasheckova, which was a joke, but this is another hint that her actual last name is indeed the last name which is currently speculated, Prokhorova. *Also, in the first episode of her Magical Diary series, she mistakenly enters "Prokh" as her last name before promptly correcting it. *In Scribblenauts, her preferred method of solving a puzzle is a giant fan. Which is changed to a giant tesla coil in one of her newer Scribblenauts videos, after a gladiatorial battle between the Fan and Tesla Coil. *According to one of her Donor Doodles video, she is left-handed. *In her A Little Bit of Pokemon 3D Part 1 video, she said her favourite Pokemon is Jigglypuff. She also said she has one in her party in Pokemon Black 2 and/or Pokemon White 2. She never specifies which. She has also played at least one of the second generation Pokemon games. *It has been stated by Zoey, although very subtly, that she is a lesbian. She said she likes boobs so much that she doesn't think the term bisexual accurately describes her.http://zoeyp.tumblr.com/post/44242956582/of-closets-and-boobs *Zoey said on her Twitter that Moddowind will continue when she gets a new computer, also she is going to start a Fallout New Vegas playthrough when she has the new computer. *Zoey's natural hair colour is brown.http://zoeyp.tumblr.com/post/45939815183/do-you-have-any-idea-why-everyone-everything-perfect *Zoey's favorite color is purple. *During the third episode of Duncan's Tekkit series he zoomed in on Zoey, who was using an EE ring to throw snowballs up into the air, showing she did have some experience with EE before The Tekkit Adventures. *Zoey's favorite Disney princess is Rapunzel, and her favorite song from Tangled is "When Will My Life Begin". *According to Nicholas Buccino or rather Daltos, one of Daltos' videos posted a year ago which is the pokemon.wmv, the description says that the custom Pokémon faces were hand oil painted by resident Dutch impressionist, Zoeya. This leads us to think that Zoey may have some Dutch origin according to Daltos but lives in the UK and has British nationality. The video of Daltos has been removed because of user Shopro's copyright claims. *She really likes Star Wars. Which is made really clear on her Tumblr, Twitter and some of her videos. *Zoey tries to swear as little as possible in her videos, because she doesn't want to offend anyone. Not swearing can be hard for her while playing horror games. *As of now, Zoey has said two sentences with words which can be found 'offensive'. These sentences are: "Oh god what was that...", In 'Nightmare House 2 Part 1' and "Aah! What the f*ck-What the f*ck!", in 'Cry of Fear Part 1'. As of now, nobody has had a problem with this. *On Halloween 2012, she released a photo of herself with a googly eye covering her face. It can be found here. *She posted on her tumblr that she will reveal a picture of her face on February 30th as a joke. Gallery Zoey.png|Zoey's avatar. Zoey twitch.tv.png zoeycover.jpg|Zoey's Facebook cover. Zoey at halloween.jpg|A picture of herself Zoey posted at Halloween. Zoeya.png|Zoey's Minecraft skin. Zoey Cartoon.jpg|Zoey as she appears in the Minecraft Christmas song Zoey_Proasheck.png YogZoeyBck.jpg|Zoey's Youtube background. BDeBntaCEAEgbGo.png References Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Goon Category:Zoey Proasheck